


Spicy Moose

by kittyheaven



Category: Glitch (Video Game)
Genre: Bittersweet, Light Petting, Of the tree kind, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 22:55:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10931739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittyheaven/pseuds/kittyheaven
Summary: Set post end of Glitch - The Game. A lonely little Spice Plant gains a new friend <3





	Spicy Moose

**Author's Note:**

> This bit of self indulgent fluff came from a conversation about Moose, how they rub against trees at night, and how surprised the tree's would be! Still mourning the loss of Glitch.

The ochre sky hung still and low over Ix. There was no breeze. The Spice Plant sighed and shook his branches himself. Lazy breeze. 

 

Everything was lazy here these days. The Giants had woken, yawned and rolled over and gone back to sleep. Time continued to pass. Or maybe it didn't. Who was he to question the ways of the Giants?

 

The Spice Plant hummed a little to amuse himself. Ur felt smaller these days, but also emptier. The little Glitchen had all gone; at least he supposed they had. No Glitch had been by this way for some time now. 

 

Unless they'd all listened to that bubbling loon, believed his crazy conspiracy theories. No, no that wasn't it. Things had changed. There hadn't even been a Piggy pass by he could persuade to give him a quick rub.

 

The Spice Plant rustled his leaves again. The Glitchen should have listened to him. Listened to him about Spriggan. Oh well, more fool them. Yep. Look what happened. He was quite alright though, thank you very much. He didn't fill his head with aerated nonsense. 

 

A little watering and petting would be nice though.

 

Crunch. Crunch.

 

What's that? 

 

Sounded like footsteps. Nah.

 

Crunch. Crunch.

 

Something was coming out of the haze. Heavy, slow footsteps. Huge, dark, swaying body.

 

"Psst. Hey mate, over here!"

 

Piercing, dark eyes lifted, struggling under weighty branches sprouting from it's head. He'd seen weirder.

 

"I hate to name drop, but Spriggan was a good friend of mine, you know."

 

The creature continued to gaze steadily at him, mouth chewing something unknown.

 

"I've got lots of secrets baby, not that I could possibly tell you..."

 

The creature dropped it's head and plodded past him.

 

"Oh, well. I can see you're in a hurry. I don't suppose I could trouble you to... No apparently not. Don't listen to the Bubbly fool, he's crazy," he shouted as a last attempt.

 

The Spice Plant watched the creature disappear over the ridge. Nevermind. Didn't matter. Nope. He shook his branches again but his heart wasn't in it.

 

A certain amount of what was probably time passed again and the sky had turned dark. Stars twinkled through the gaps. The Spice Plant had relaxed and been drifting so didn't notice until the creature was nearly upon him again. Same plodding steps, eyes glinting in the starlight.

 

"Oh hello. Come back have you. So, Spriggan once told me...Wait what are you doing?"

 

The creature dropped it's head and began rubbing it's branches and head against the Spice Plant's trunk. 

 

Quite enthusiastically.

 

"Oh My!"

 

The Spice Plant didn't know if he could become redder than he already was. The scratching was quite, thorough, and smelled rather spicy too. How marvelous. Much better than the Glitchen's petting.

 

"Rrrrr" he sighed.

 

Eventually the creature stopped and carefully collapsed itself down under the Spice Plant's branches. It let out a contented snort.

 

"Goodness my naughty little dumpling, and here's me not even getting your name."

 

*Moose* appeared unbidden in his thoughts, as if plucked from the air. The Spice Plant was unfazed, when you've spoken with Giants what's a bit of random telepathic messages among friends.

 

"Well then now that we're acquainted, you can call me 'Spicy'. That's what Spriggan used to call me." 

 

It was a nice change, having something to talk to. Not that he'd minded the peace and quiet after all those busy Glitchen passing through. They never listened properly, no-one ever did. Still, shouldn't look a gift, um, moose in the mouth.

 

"Say, have I told you about the time of the great consternation..."

  
  



End file.
